


On The Brink of Victory

by A Dueling Heart (ADuelingHeart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa Tomarry Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuelingHeart/pseuds/A%20Dueling%20Heart
Summary: This is not how a battle in the mindscape should go but Harry could not bring himself to care.





	On The Brink of Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowningtides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningtides/gifts).



“Harry… Potter.”

_‘That pause was unnecessary,’_ he thought. 

The other may have heard him, maybe. Harry was not sure if that worked here in the mindscape. Those eyes speared him though; a horrid visage of red pupils starring out of milky, veined skin. 

Dread curled vines around his torso as pallid lips stretched enough to show teeth. One moment Voldemort was several yards away and the next he was smoke. Harry only just registered that the haze of smoke was moving when Voldemort appeared before him. If he had not been so firmly restrained Harry would have surely jolted. 

Voldemort grabbed him by the chin, tilting his face up. 

Harry’s tone was musing as he referenced the last time he had found himself in this predicament, in a graveyard with Cedric Diggory’s dead body within view, “Didn’t realize you liked to repeat yourself Riddle.” At least this time he was not in a graveyard, though he clearly had been spending a lot of time with Lupin if the Shrieking Shack was one of the places his mind had decided to conjure up as a safe place. Harry had been hit with a spell and remained immobile on the couch. 

Scarlet eyes flashed and the nails that had lain against Harry’s skin dug into his jawline. Harry involuntarily clenched his teeth at the reaction. 

“You feel no pain.” It was not a question. Voldemort knew. He let go of Harry harshly and rose to his full height. “How? How do you feel no pain?!” His eyes narrowed to true slits. “What did you do?!”

The lightning bolt scar that crossed Harry’s forehead, slit through an eyebrow, and stopped short of his eyelids burned. Voldemort’s rage, especially up-close and personal, was no feat that could be ignored. His breathing shallowed as the smoke that rose around the Dark Lord sifted down his throat. Harry felt something inside himself rally at the onslaught, a spark of his magic wanting to burst from his core. 

Harry tamped it down, and prepared himself. “You really think I’m just going to tell you that?”

_“Crucio!”_

It had been a shock to learn that spells could work in the mindscape. Harry had sat through hours of arguments as to whether or not the spells were truly effective or whether the mind simply believed it to be true and set the pain receptors aflame accordingly. He was of the mind that it certainly felt real regardless. 

Voldemort kept the spell up until Harry finally screamed. The smoke had grown thicker. He was still angry, but He spoke with a shocking calmness, “You cannot close your mind to me, Harry, not truly. Tell me what I want to know and you’ll feel no more pain. I can force myself in and break you beyond repair if I must. You know this.”

Harry knew this. He knew this but the threat still pissed him off. Smartly, he told Voldemort as much. 

_“CRUCIO!!”_

An anger that was not his own threaded through Harry. It did not quite distract from the unyielding pain, but it helped, certainly as it bubbled and attempted to welcome him into its curtain like an emotional security blanket. There was magic, a tangible essence welling through Harry. Voldemort only appeared to be aware of his screaming. 

Harry knew enough about the mindscape to know that time passed strangely. It was impossible to keep track of the minutes or the days that passed on the outside when they did not correlate. Between his capture and the time he spent in a cell before Voldemort came down and entered his mindscape through a dream, Harry could not reasonably guess how long he had gone missing. 

What he could guess, as magic continued to fire through him, was that he would not be alone for much longer. 

He waited, one ragged breath after another forcing their way out of his throat. His glasses had fallen off in all his trashing about. He cannot be sure what is making his vision worse, his own blurred view or the hot tears. 

“You cannot claim I did not try to be merciful, Harry Potter.” 

Harry looked up. There is no mistaking the dark form of Voldemort looming over him. Harry’s heartbeat sounded off in his ears. “The Dark Lord only has so much patience.” Again, nails dig into his skin as Voldemort took ahold of his jaw. For a few slow beats they stared into each other’s eyes. Then- “Legilimens!”

Voldemort was inside his mind inside his own mind. 

Harry felt his body jerk upward, searing pain threatening to explode his head-

First there was hot, green light followed by an unequivocal sound of a blast. Voldemort’s choking presence was ripped from him and Harry felt himself carry through the sensation of falling onto a hard surface. 

He curled in on himself, instinctively. Gasping, Harry could not fathom how much he ached. 

“Harry,” he heard him call. “Harry!”

_‘Funny,’_ Harry thought. _‘Never seen him so worried.’_

This was all Tom’s plan after all. 

Tom hovered over him, brows knit and mouth set into a straight line. 

Harry wanted to laugh. _‘It’s still a good look for him.’_ All that came out of him is a pained groan. 

“Listen to me, Harry.” Tom crouched over him, slipping what must be repaired glasses back onto his face . He helped to maneuver him back onto the couch and curled a hand around Harry’s shoulder. “This is your mind. Whatever pain your physical body is in, it is not required to be so in here.” The grip on his shoulder tightened. “Shut it out,” Tom ordered.

_‘How?’_ The pain had lessened, tremendously, but he still ached. _‘How?’_

“This is your mind. You control this. You can force the pain away.” The expression on that handsome face was just so bewildering to him. Harry could not help but to focus on the other. Tom was was so very close. “Shut. It. Out.”

_‘This pain isn’t real,’_ Harry thought. _‘This pain isn’t real.’_

He was no Occlumens. He had no idea what he is doing or attempting to do. 

Something clicked. 

It was like instant revitalization. Harry’s body shot upward momentarily with a gasping breath. He fell back with a slouch, a relieved slouch. He was fine. 

Harry turned to his companion, eyes glittering with true wonderment. “Tom-“

Tom crowded his space, close, and sealed his lips over his own in a move that had a swoop of feeling mark a path through Harry’s diaphragm. The older teen pulled him to him as he sat beside him, hearts knocking against each other’s chest. 

Overcome by the roller coaster he had been on, but spurred on by the need to keep the other close, keep the other to him; Harry encouraged the assault to his senses. He wrapped his arms around the broader physique and allowed his hands to follow a path up, fingers tangling in midnight-black locks. Mouths opened wide and tongues brushed. It was still a rather new exploration for him, of another’s mouth. His lips gave a slight chase when Tom pulled back. 

“You imbecilic hero.”

Tom is only human, as Harry liked to needle him on. They share the same biology with Muggles no matter what else may course through their system. 

As such, the elder male was flushed and his lips were reddened. The violet of his eyes had taken on a dark hue and they were looking at him like they wanted to devour him. But, what stood out to Harry the most had been the relief lacing the words that Tom had spoken. It made his already warm insides grow warmer. 

“You’re the hero,” Harry told him. “He’s gone.”

“No.” Tom moved back in, bit at his jaw, and smiled devilishly at the small gasp it produced. “He’s been dealt a massive blow-“ He continued to bite his way to Harry’s ear, relishing the moan that slipped out as he took the lobe between his teeth. “-He’s been made mortal.” Tom licked the shell of his ear and paused to whisper, “Soon enough, He’s as good as dead.”

Tom’s strongest emotions came out whenever they were on the cusp of or standing on victory. All of Harry’s influence the past two years on the Wizard bonded to him like no other had not affected in any way that core part of Tom. As Tom pushed him down and aligned their hips together Harry could only wonder why he once believed ambition to be a bad trait in another.

He moaned, outrageously so if he could have only heard himself, as the other kept up a brutal pace to the way he ground against him. The friction was too much for a slow build up. A molten coil of excitement sparked within him. Harry panted and cried out, dug his fingers into the other’s back and attempted to meet that pace himself. Tom’s groan in his ear wreaked havoc through his system and he opened himself up to the other to just take and take and take-

Harry’s orgasm electrified him down to his very toes and Tom’s powering through his own by continuing to grind Harry into the couch cushion had him chasing the sensation for as long as he possibly could. 

They lay there, breaths catching as their breathing patterns regulated. Harry had not gone this far with Tom before. He liked it. 

After some time, Tom propped himself up and looked at him. 

Harry still did not know what to make of the times Tom clearly shot him a possessive gaze. It should have rankled him, but he liked it more than he knew he should. One of the many surprises that had come to him at their union. 

“You were meant to be a distraction. You were not meant to be caught.” 

Harry pushed himself up and Tom backed enough to allow him to do so. For a moment, the younger male said nothing. Tom’s face was distractingly handsome. And close. Their breaths mingled together. “I’m glad I found your locket.”

Tom’s brows gathered in annoyance. “Harry.”

“And,” he stressed. “I’m glad you are here.”

Another look was leveled at him. Harry knew Tom trusted him and vice-versa, but the relationship aspect was still new to the both of them, heightened and rushed on by the war they had no choice but to take part in regardless of how neither of them would have walked away from it to begin with. 

Wordlessly, Tom spelled them clean and stood up, looking down at him expectantly. 

Harry was only slightly embarrassed given that Tom too had cum in his pants. The feeling quickly trickled away when he noticed the serious expression on the other’s face. What Harry would not give to be so self-assured as to move on so quickly forward. Alas, he was not as goal-oriented as the other. 

“I’ll leave first then help pull you out of your own mindscape.” Something teasing stole over his face even if his voice gave nothing away.

Harry would have called him out on it if Tom had not quickly gone back to being serious. “There are too few places where He could linger now.” The slow reveal of his teeth at this was rather bracing of Tom, he knew. “It’s time for the Dark Lord to fall.” Concern flit through violet eyes. “Are you ready?”

“See you on the other side,” Harry answered after a beat. 

Tom raised a sardonic brow and vanished completely. 

Harry took a moment to hope that whatever he and Tom had gotten up to was not made obvious by wherever their physical bodies must now be. He felt a pull and a voice calling out to him. He followed it by walking forward to where he thought it must be coming from and quite unexpectedly felt a yank. 

All too sudden, he woke.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Harry and company came across Slytherin's locket before Mundungus Fletcher had the chance the take it. This fic takes the premise that two years later, Tom is working with Harry to stop Voldemort even if he has his own ambitious/selfish desires for doing so. 
> 
> Harry would have been 15 when he came across the locket and 17 at the time of this fic. In the Wizarding World he is no longer underage so it is not tagged as such. If this bothers anyone, please let me know and I'll add the tag.


End file.
